


Hiraeth

by morisue



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, MCU crossover Inception
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 其他复仇者试图将史蒂夫从limbo里带出来，但进入了他的梦境后，他们才发现事情并非像他们所想的那样。《盗梦空间》AU，私设有。时间线上是复联三后，灭霸被搞定了，但消失的人没有回来。





	1. Chapter 1

娜塔莎接到苏睿的电话时还在开玩笑：“那家伙终于睡够了吗？这都三天了，是不是他梦里男人都能生孩子了。”  
苏睿的语气犹豫又紧张：“……不，他还没醒……”  
“什么？”娜塔莎皱起眉。  
“我没法弄醒他。”苏睿听起来非常焦虑。  
“把他推进水里呢？”  
“也不行。我很怕他是不是进入了limbo……”  
“我现在就过去。”  
挂掉电话，娜塔莎立即调换昆式的航向，心想罗杰斯你最好不要给我搞事情。

起初是罗杰斯在早餐罕见的喝了咖啡，提起自己睡得不太好，问班纳有没有什么建议。班纳问他多久了，他说大概是大战之后。闲散在休息室的众人就都沉默了一瞬。  
罗杰斯有些莫名的扫了一圈，无奈的耸起眉头，做了个“拜托”的手势。  
正在和娜塔莎视频聊彩妆的苏睿轻咳了一声打破了尴尬：“队长……你知道梦境镇静剂吗？”

在体验了苏睿提供的镇静剂，并获得了安稳睡眠后，罗杰斯每隔一段时间就会飞去瓦坎达睡觉。  
“哦，所以美国队长现在是有药物依赖了吗。”托尼有时在他出发后会夸张的挥舞着手臂揶揄几句。  
“闭嘴吧你这个甜甜圈怪，他只是需要点精神治疗。”擦肩而过的克林特顺走托尼盘子里最后一个巧克力综合莓果甜甜圈，并不顾钢铁侠的高声抗议迅速的塞进嘴里。  
他们都对罗杰斯的“镇静剂睡眠”报以体谅乃至纵容的态度。  
毕竟一个天天都操心着世界安宁，动不动就要皱起眉，严肃又忧郁的老人家至少值得好好睡一觉不是。  
他们也知道他睡着时会做很多梦。那本来就是为了让人能安稳做梦的药剂。他们非常享受叫醒罗杰斯的过程，就算不在瓦坎达，也会连线苏睿现场直播美国队长被人掀下床或推进浴缸的盛况。  
那可够他们乐上一个星期的。  
至于梦的内容，罗杰斯从来不提，也就无人问起。

娜塔莎和克林特被领到实验室。床上的罗杰斯看起来非常平静，平静得令人有一丝恐慌。娜塔莎忍不住伸手探了探他的脉搏。缓慢，但有力，恰如一个深度睡眠的人。  
“怎么回事？”克林特问道。  
“我们换了药剂……”苏睿对同时挑起眉头的两人举起双手，“队长听到了实验人员的对话。这两天刚好有一种纯度更高的镇静剂通过了实验室的全套试验，各项结果都很安全，他就主动提出要做人体实验者。我当然拒绝了他，但他真的非常坚持。他甚至说一个血清试验者的数据独此一份。”  
娜塔莎翻了个天大的白眼，问道：“新药剂的特性是？”  
“可以大幅提高稳定睡眠的时长，而且是单支针剂。原来的药剂最多持续注射10-12小时，否则可能对人体造成伤害，最多维持15个小时的睡眠。这次理论上一针可以维持24小时以上。”  
“所以他应该两天前就醒了？”  
“不……他打了两针……”  
“啥？？”克林特高声叫起来。“一次性？！”  
“是的……”苏睿为难的绞着手指，“因为他的新陈代谢太快，以前都是注射浓度3倍的加强药物才能达到效果，这次只打两针还是我坚持的。”  
“哦你这个白痴老冰棍！”娜塔莎忍不住骂出声。  
“但就算是普通人，48小时后也该转醒了。所以我很担心。”苏睿看看实验仪器，“已经接近80小时了。”  
“他的梦境一般是什么？”克林特捏着眉间问。  
“我也不知道，他从来不说。”苏睿几乎是认错的语气，满脸歉意，“我想着他自己是梦主，应该不会有被当做目标的危险，而且他这几个月来做梦时脑电波的显示都没有异常，应该都是好梦，我就没有在意。”  
“没错。他极有可能是在梦里把自己蠢死了。”娜塔莎没好气的拖了张椅子在床边坐下，打开实验室里的梦境分享装置。  
“塔莎，”克林特按住她的手，“你确定？”  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，“你还有更好的方法吗？不进到他的梦里，我们根本不知道发生了什么，老天，我甚至不知道他会在梦里造几层。我们都对他大意了，万一他的造梦能力也是四倍呢？别忘了他那些画，他可是个该死的艺术家。”最后一句抑制不住的讽刺之情让克林特又捏了一下眉。  
“如果你要入侵他的梦境，我也要一起。”克林特说着就去抽针头，“哦我们该不会看到什么R级画面吧？”  
“不行，”娜塔莎夺过针头，“谁也不知道梦里怎么回事，有个万一你再来不迟。我只是去探探情况，很快就回来。”  
“24小时后？”克林特轻哼一声，毫不买账。  
“事实上，我可以让你入梦的时间控制在分钟级别，”苏睿小心的插了一句，“只要减少剂量就可以。”  
“那好，先给她来个一分钟的。”克林特先松了手。  
“10分钟！”娜塔莎瞪他一眼。  
“3分钟，”克林特举起手指摇了摇，“不能更多了，在梦里你至少有一个小时呢，作为侦查的时间足够了吧。”  
娜塔莎撇撇嘴，没再坚持。

“仔细听我说，”苏睿调着药剂，认真的对娜塔莎说：“你要侵入他的梦，必须用和他一样的药剂。我现在没法确定这个浓度对你的作用，但肯定是强效级的，你知道如果用强效药剂，在梦中死了也无法醒过来，而是进入limbo对吧？你也知道队长接受过反梦境入侵训练，他的潜意识极有可能会识别并攻击你，而且他的潜意识肯定是非常厉害的武装军队，你一定要小心，万一受伤了，一定要就尽快找高处跳下。”  
“下坠唤醒对吧。”娜塔莎点点头，给苏睿一个“放心吧”的眼神，自己将针头准确的扎入静脉。

娜塔莎看着眼前的街区。窄巷，红砖房，老汽车，征兵广告。二战时的布鲁克林，当然了。  
三两走过的少妇警觉的打量她，绕着走开了。  
娜塔莎看看自己的战斗皮衣，有些头疼的潜进最近的一家女装店。

凭着记忆中的情报，她迅速找到了罗杰斯当年的家。门窗看起来尘封已久，连砖头下的备用钥匙都有些生锈。开门后，房间里糟糕的空气和家具上的防尘布都昭示了罗杰斯确实没有住在这里。  
好吧。娜塔莎开始翻电话簿里的地址。只有那一个地方了。

在不远处一间不错的公寓门口，娜塔莎敲开了巴恩斯的房门。  
虽然见过巴恩斯以前的照片，但看到应门的年轻人，娜塔莎还是在心中哇哦了一下。  
不同于记忆中的沉郁，眼前的巴恩斯笑容甜蜜干净，柔和的表情里甚至有着不谙世事的天真，打量她的眼神好奇里透着一丝天生的风流。阳光映在他浅绿色的眼眸里，衬得整个人更加明媚生动。  
一个布鲁克林宝贝，娜塔莎在心中承认。假如她和这个甜心素不相识，她愿意和他喝一杯咖啡。  
罗杰斯的初恋滤镜果然可怕。

年轻的巴恩斯见她并不开口，轻咳一声主动问道：“您好女士，请问有什么事吗？”  
娜塔莎挂上一个无害的笑：“我来找史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“哦，”巴恩斯脸上闪过一丝惊讶，又仔细看了她两眼。  
拜托，你可千万别误会了宝贝，我可不想因为你的醋意掉进limbo。  
“我是个出版商，”娜塔莎自然的从手包里掏出名片，试衣间里的手包顺起来简直探囊取物。“听说罗杰斯先生的画不错，想请他做我们的签约插画师。”  
“哦！”巴恩斯欣喜的扬起眉，“史蒂夫是给街区的报纸出过两幅图，没想到——”他又低头看看名片，“没想到曼哈顿的大出版社也会知道他。”  
“啊，是我一个本地的朋友推荐的，”娜塔莎镇静的编着胡话，“我个人很喜欢他的风格，写实，但也擅长讽刺，很适合我们。”  
这下眼前的人彻底高兴起来：“可不是！我就知道他能行！”  
娜塔莎耐心的笑着：“那么，请问他在吗？”  
“他刚好出去了，”巴恩斯有些懊恼，但只是一瞬。他有些雀跃的说道：“但是他只是去买邮票，很快就会回来，您可以进来等他，看看他的画什么的。我可以给您泡杯茶——我刚烤了苹果派呢！”  
娜塔莎不由看他一眼。后者这才意识到自己的兴奋，有些不好意思的收敛了眉飞色舞的神情，拘谨的挠挠头：“啊，抱歉，苹果派没有那么稀奇，也许，我能为您煮杯咖啡？对不起，我只是太为他高兴了。”  
娜塔莎看着对方眼底的柔情，竟有一丝感动。  
罗杰斯，你的男孩真的非常甜。  
“没关系，我喜欢苹果派。”娜塔莎真心的对他笑了一下。  
巴恩斯又露出那个大大的笑脸，侧过身请她进屋。

公寓不算大，但布置得简洁温馨。客厅的墙上挂满了照片。两人的合影，但更多是巴恩斯的照片，甚至特写。娜塔莎觉得梦主没有在墙上写满“爱的小巢”之类的，可能是身为美国队长最后的矜持。  
“请坐，您的茶。”巴恩斯端着托盘从厨房走出来，突然有点紧张的看着她，“茶可以吧？”  
娜塔莎笑起来：“非常好。”  
她转身向餐桌走去，突然感到一股巨大的力量将她推倒。  
该死。她在梦中最后的一个念头是，那个派看起来真的不错。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

娜塔莎睁眼发现自己连人带椅子倒在软垫上，克林特正笑嘻嘻的站在一旁俯视自己。  
娜塔莎想都没想就一个扫堂腿把他撂倒再借力敏捷的站起来，并大发慈悲的没有多踩他两脚。  
“嘿！”克林特滚在软垫上不满的大叫，“已经过了三分钟了你还没醒，我只是给了你一个kick，我在帮你好吗！”  
“你只想试试把人弄醒到底有多好玩。”娜塔莎连白眼都不屑给他一个，“而且你打扰了我与布鲁克林小王子的下午茶，我本来可以用这个戏弄罗杰斯一年。”  
“是啊，如果他醒着的话。”克林特耸耸肩。罗杰斯的睡颜仿佛凝固了一般，和三分钟前别无二致。

“所以，他梦到自己成为美国队长之前？还和巴恩斯同居？”克林特总结道。  
“而且没有执着于入伍。看起来他们都没有。”娜塔莎补充着，意有所指。  
克林特看她一眼，没有继续这个话题：“不管怎样，我们至少可以确定他没有掉进limbo，他只是在做一个长梦，而且不愿醒。”  
“所以到底是什么让他醒不过来？四倍赖床？”  
“也许是四倍心理暗示。”克林特拉起另一个针头，“既然他的梦里没什么危险的，那就简单了，这次我跟你一起。”  
“看起来了你有计划了？”  
“找到他，把他从帝国大厦塔尖扔下去，这样他就能醒了不是么。”克林特撸起袖子，挑选着合适的血管。  
“听起来真是一点都不公报私仇呢。”  
“拜托，你就没有一次被他烦到想打人的时候？”克林特摊了摊手。  
“很多次。”黑寡妇露出标志性的狡黠笑容，“I'm in.”

两人来到一个嘈杂的路边集市，现代化的一切和陌生的语言。  
娜塔莎侧耳听了听路人的对话，有些无奈的对克林特说：“我想我们在布加勒斯特。”  
“好吧，”克林特看了看四周，“他不是做了个长梦，他是做着万花筒梦，转来转去都是他的巴基。”然后他指着旁边的一个甜点摊，“那是什么？好吃吗？”  
娜塔莎直视着他的眼睛：“好吃。但是容易发胖。”  
“哈？”克林特低头看看自己，“你认真的吗？！我总比藏在这里的巴恩斯强吧？！”  
“你可以喊得再大声点，然后你就会因为梦主或者他梦中情人的愤怒追杀坠入limbo。”娜塔莎示意不远处注意到他们的路人，“而且你的英语在这儿真的毫不突兀。”  
克林特侧过身子悄声问：“如果我做一个标准的斯拉夫蹲会不会比较融入环境？”  
“……你会死得更快。”娜塔莎转身辨认方向，“快走吧，但愿我还记得巴恩斯的安全屋在哪。”  
“等等，”克林特抽走了一个擦身而过的人腋下夹的报纸，“报纸上的日期，是现实里的今天。”  
“所以？”娜塔莎停下来也瞥了报纸一眼，是普通的都市报。  
“我本来也以为我们要去找一个前任杀手的安全屋，可如果这个梦是关于他在这里找到巴恩斯的那件事，报纸日期不该是那个时候才对吗？”  
“也许只是一个无关紧要的细节？或者是梦里的时间混乱？”  
“对于队长来说，关于巴恩斯的细节有无关紧要的吗？”克林特皱着眉，“还记得你说在梦里巴恩斯的眼睛甚至会因为光线改变颜色的事吗？”  
“你说得对。”娜塔莎仔细翻看那张报纸，非常平淡无奇的一天，没有维也纳的爆炸，没有关于复仇者的争论。  
“也许我们猜错了？万一这就是个长梦呢？或许我们应该查一下有没有一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的知名插画家？”  
“插画那件事是我瞎说的，并不是罗杰斯自己的意识。”  
“对，但如果你对他的潜意识植入了这个想法呢？”克林特四下张望，“我觉得我们需要先找台电脑google一下他的名字——哇！”  
娜塔莎突然用力的将他推开，速度之快令他只来得及惊叫一声。如果不是一颗子弹擦过他的肩在地上弹出一个坑，他会以为这是来自娜塔莎幼稚而可爱的报复。  
事实证明黑寡妇的人设从来不崩。  
子弹的呼啸声仿佛贴在耳边，克林特就地一滚，迅速躲到一辆车后。人群尖叫逃窜，他趁乱探出半个头试图查看情况，又一颗追击的子弹没给他多少时间，但他还是看清了那个踏步而来的攻击者。  
FUUUUUCK!  
克林特本能的压低身体，敏捷的滚出十几米窜进建筑间的窄巷贴墙藏好，但他的脑子却还是懵的。  
刚才作为掩体的车已经被打成了筛子。  
绝不会错。那是Winter Soldier。  
金属臂，黑面罩，自带军火库的人形兵器。  
而他和娜塔莎为了避免再次偷衣服，还在入梦前特意换了便装。  
什么鬼！！！罗杰斯你什么鬼！！！

“克林特！听得到吗！”  
幸好两人的便携通讯还随身带着。耳机里传来娜塔莎的声音，克林特应了一声：“我没事，你怎么样？”  
“没事，就是腰上的旧伤可能在幻痛，很想冲上去给他来个大腿绞杀。”  
“放弃吧，你都失败两次了，梦里也不会成功的。”  
“你在梦里吃甜食也依然会胖的。“寡妇冷淡的反击，“你身上一点武器都没有吗？”  
“只有一个故障的箭头，”克林特刚才已经把全身都摸遍了，“它不能自爆，我换下来就塞兜里了，但是里面有火药。”  
“很好，我有一把枪。”娜塔莎说道，“我在你11点方向，他离你还有十五步。三秒后把箭头向路中间抛出来，然后往反方向跑，保持频道畅通，清楚了吗。”  
“明白。”鹰眼不再多说，握住箭头，三秒后将它平直的投了出去。  
斜角的咖啡店里，蛰伏在窗户旁的寡妇全神贯注的盯着放在餐桌上的粉底盒。打开的镜面巧妙的对着街道，箭头出现在镜子里的瞬间，她扭身瞄准它开出一枪。  
爆炸声响起时，她已经冲出餐厅后门。  
罗杰斯，你欠我一盒全新的气垫，梦里的也要算。

确认甩掉冬兵后，娜塔莎的耳机适时响起了克林特的声音：“塔莎？”  
“我在。”娜塔莎扶了扶耳机，拐进一家超市，隐没进林立的货架间。  
“我在市图书馆，”克林顿浏览着网页，“我们都猜错了。这个梦里，罗杰斯和现实里一样是美国队长。但是，他已经失踪很多年了，自从他阻止了洞察计划之后。你猜还有谁也一直下落不明？”  
“巴恩斯？”娜塔莎疑惑的问，“那我们刚才看到是谁？难道有别的冬兵？”  
“不，”克林特快速的敲着键盘，“已经有很多社交账户声称刚刚在街头目击了多年未现身的冬日战士。而且你应该熟悉他的战斗方式，那就是他。”  
沉默了几秒，娜塔莎开口道：“我总觉得还是应该去那个安全屋看看。”  
“正有此意。”克林特删掉了浏览记录，悄然退出房间。

令他们失望的是，那间隐于闹市的老旧小公寓正在招租。在周围打听了一圈，上一个租户是一个年轻学生，上上个租户是一对有点吵闹的男女，再往前多打听，也没谁见过昔日的美国队长或者冬日战士住过这里。  
公寓一直委托给物业公司管理，负责人是个老大爷。“孩子，我管这房子二十几年了，”他对克林特摇着头，“如果真的是他们来租这房子，你觉得我会认不出来吗？”  
那是你不知道他们受过什么训练。克林特默默想着，提出想看看房子，老人家同意了。  
“看吧，本来也在招租，多一个人看没区别。”

两人谢过老人，在房间里展开了地毯式搜查。本就是空房间，除了几件旧家具，并没有什么特别的，就连现实里被巴恩斯砸开的地板都被一寸寸仔细敲打过，没有任何机关。  
克林特摸着老式的皮沙发：“你说要是我把这沙发划开了那个大爷会不会气死。”  
娜塔莎没有答话。她审视着房间里每一个角落，思考着，而后，抬起头，盯着杂物柜背后那面墙和天花板的接缝，最左端的墙纸微微翘起一个角。  
她跳上柜顶，踮起脚就能碰到那个细微的边角。她将它一点点的揭开，然后在柜顶正上方的位置，渐渐露出一条痕迹，那是墙面被凿开又修补后的痕迹。娜塔莎用力一把撕开整面墙纸，一块不小的灰白色方形印记凸显在粗糙的墙面上。轻敲一下，传来中空的回音。娜塔莎从靴子里摸出一根电击棍，用力的砸了两下方块中心，就砸出一个小洞，石灰粉扑簌簌的掉了一地。  
那是一块伪装过的木板。娜塔莎两三下拆干净，而后愣了一下。  
木板后什么都没有，只是一处掏空的墙体，然而掏空的部分，明显是一个半球体。  
克林特瞪大眼看着完美光滑仿佛模具般的空洞，喃喃道：“他……是把盾直接怼进墙里了吗……”  
“天晓得。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“但至少证明他们确实在这里呆过，而且时间还不短，否则何必费劲把盾藏进墙里。”  
“可我们还是不知道他们现在去哪儿了。还把人家墙给拆了。”克林特走到窗边往下看了一眼，“要不我们从这儿溜走？”  
娜塔莎还站在柜顶上，很有些不甘的瞪着天花板，总觉得自己离正确答案已经很近了。  
“等等，”她突然想到什么，“梦主潜意识里会把重要信息藏起来对吧。”  
克林特挑起眉看看她，又盯着她身后那个盾形的洞。  
娜塔莎半蹲下，仔细在红砖和灰泥里辨认着。洞实在是挖得光滑，没有留下多余的痕迹。她想了想，伸手沿着洞壁慢慢摸过去。  
突然她停住了，沿着洞口背光的边缘用指尖缓慢的上下辨识着：  
“C-O-N-S-T-A-N-T-A“  
康斯坦察。

“我说你们还要看多——我的老天爷啊！”  
窗户大开，窗帘轻拂，房间里一地狼藉空无一人。  
房屋管理员大爷目瞪口呆的盯着墙上凹陷的大洞，洞壁上留了一句话：  
美国队长真的在这里住过——这消息够修整栋楼的墙壁了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 墙上的洞其实是吧唧用盾挖出来的，就跟用勺子挖西瓜一样……用他的金属臂，当然。  
> 2 物业老大爷是斯坦·李（。）  
> 3 肥啾才不胖呢他只是脸圆www


	3. Chapter 3

康斯坦察有很长的海岸线。在远离港口和热门海滩的偏远海防线后，零星立着几处房子。其中一栋刷了灰蓝和浅粉，显得温馨可爱。  
一个男人从屋里走出来。随意带上门，他慢慢向海边走去。  
他穿着普通的深色外套，灰色帽子，下巴的胡渣没有刮干净，脸颊上带着海风常年吹出的粗糙。  
即便如此，他漂亮的眼睛和鲜艳的唇色依然引人注目。还有左手黑色的手套。

克林特趴在灯塔的小窗口上盯着那个男人，斩钉截铁的对身旁的娜塔莎说：“那绝对是巴恩斯。”  
“当然。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，注视着海面上向码头靠近的一艘小白船。巴恩斯在整洁的沙滩上留下一串孤独而从容的脚印，海天交接处格外绮丽的晚霞映在他身上，像一幅遗落在地尽头的名画。  
再说一次，罗杰斯的滤镜简直变态。

“可这个巴恩斯绝不是我们碰到的那个冬兵，”克林特皱着眉仿佛在思考世纪之谜，“一个人不可能在半天内胖这么多！”  
“你要真想死于罗杰斯的叨逼叨你就冲过去当面说。”娜塔莎漫应着。罗杰斯已经拴好了船。巴恩斯伸出手去，他就扬起一个夸张的笑脸握住，并将对方拉到自己眼前亲了一下。  
“啊哟~”克林特发出一个起哄声，就像远远两个十指交缠的人听得见一样。“我见证了美国队长的世纪之吻！”  
罗杰斯穿着一件普通的白衬衣，袖子挽到肘部。一手提着鱼篓似的玩意，一手紧紧牵着巴恩斯，说笑着往他们温馨的小房子走去。  
他留着胡子，有点像现实世界里遁入地下成为秘密复仇者的时期，但神情轻松自在得多。巴恩斯自由的那只手在兜里摸索着，掏出大概是糖之类的玩意塞进罗杰斯的嘴里。后者无耻的含住巴恩斯的指尖，并用露骨的眼神将前任杀手盯到面颊绯红。  
“天啊，我的钛金鹰眼！”克林特捂着脸发出痛苦的声音，“我觉得我已经无法瞄准任何东西了！”  
“我觉得在被他们恶心死之前，会先被你吵死。”娜塔莎踢了踢趴在窗台上装死的克林特，“快点下去了。”

罗杰斯在屋外架起炉火，烤起了鱼和贝类。巴恩斯在他身后，坐在一截打磨平滑，被当做凳子的大树干上，有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
趴在下风口的树丛里，克林特使劲嗅着空气里的香味：“我们是要等到他把饭做好了抢过来吃掉再把他从灯塔上扔进海里吗？”  
“只要你打得过他和巴恩斯。”娜塔莎摊开手，做了个请的姿势。  
“什么？巴恩斯难道不该你去对付吗？！”  
“我失败过两次，在梦里也不会成功的，你说的。”  
“哦塔莎、塔莎，我不知道你这么在意。”  
“我不在意，我只是后悔没带托尼来，这样可以直接把罗杰斯拎起来丢海里，世界就清净了。”  
“你就非得用那个铁罐来羞辱我对吗。现在的情况也没那么——WHAT THE HELL!”  
克林特扭过头，发现罗杰斯正将巴恩斯压倒在树干上亲吻，两人急促的呼吸说明这要么是一个令人窒息的长吻要么就是下流的第十个吻。  
而且罗杰斯的右手已经探进巴恩斯的后腰抚摸着，左手将他的T恤推上去，沿着结实的肌肉曲线，啃吻蜜色的下腹。  
“不！这一定是个假的美国队长！”克林特捂着嘴，压低声音冲娜塔莎嚎叫，“他甚至连饭都没有做完！就不能等一下吗！他的四倍自制力呢！”  
被罗杰斯压在身下面红耳赤微微颤抖的巴恩斯似乎也同意克林特的观点。因为他试图用人类的那只手推开埋首在自己脖子上的男人，并用带着鼻音的软糯腔调含糊的说：“……等一下……”  
然后就被自由与正义的美国队长一把拉下树干，滚进沙地里。沉默的，粗壮的树干宛如一个忠诚的卫士，挡住了正在发生的一切，但罗杰斯拱起的坚实后背和巴恩斯死死抠着树皮的手指依然惹人遐想。何况巴恩斯还发出了难以置信的甜腻呻吟。  
“我就知道！我就知道！”克林特疯狂的比着手势，“我就知道我们会看到R级画面！”  
“事实上，我刚才看到了他们的日历。”娜塔莎头疼的扶着额，“上面记着罗杰斯这两天出海，也就是说他至少有两天没有见到巴恩斯。”  
“哦，原来如此——个鬼啊！”克林特忍无可忍的站起来，“不行，我受不了了，拖也要把罗杰斯拖上灯塔，要是等到他们做完我早就尴尬而死了——”  
无人察觉的子弹从百步之外划破黏腻的情爱，打断胡闹的吐槽，在金石之音传到耳边前，击穿了克林特的胸口。  
夕阳下沉到只剩一道金边，暮色四合的云水间，这一枪静默而短促，像一个突兀的休止符。

“克林特！”娜塔莎惊惶的接住他倒下的躯体，一起跌进草丛里。  
“我……我的一世英名……竟然毁于、毁于他们的野合……”克林特脸上的惊怒和屈辱远大于痛苦和恐惧。  
“就闭上你的嘴吧！”娜塔莎用力按住伤口，迅速扩大的血迹令她心慌，“撑住！会掉进limbo的！”  
“你……你真该带上托尼……这样就来得及……把我扔海里……”克林特咧嘴艰难的笑了一下，阖上眼。  
“NO!!!”娜塔莎克制不住的叫出声，抬眼愤怒的望向子弹袭来的方向。站在灯塔窗口的冬日战士一袭黑色融在夜里，迎着烈烈海风将枪口对准了她。  
一个身影突然挡在她身前，金属相撞的火花和尖锐声音。  
巴恩斯用金属臂挡下了子弹。他惊愕的望着灯塔上的冬兵，后者显然也陷在猝不及防的慌乱里。就像时空突然裂开了镜像，他们站在过去与未来的两端相望，迷失在时间的洪流里。  
而罗杰斯早已拔腿向灯塔奔去，速度之快仿佛刚才扒人裤子的不是他。  
至少他的四倍速还在。娜塔莎不无嘲讽的想，跟了上去。

高塔上的首席杀手从短暂的失神中恢复过来，迅速判断情势后，毫不犹豫的从窗口跳了下去，在还没触到海面时就消失了。  
罗杰斯惊讶的止住脚步，回头看了看娜塔莎。  
别看我，这可是你的梦。娜塔莎在心里吐槽，并注意到原本平静的海面掀起了波涛，远处的天空密云开始聚集。  
她知道这是罗杰斯的潜意识因为刚才冬兵不同寻常的消失而开始怀疑梦境的真实性。  
很好，她希望罗杰斯尽快清醒结束这该死的梦，她已经觉得在梦里待得太久了。  
但她又担心怎么把克林特从limbo里带回去。  
“史蒂夫？”一声呼唤打断了娜塔莎的思绪，她才发现巴恩斯已经来到近旁，怀里抱着克林特。  
“史蒂夫，那是怎么回事？”近距离下，能看清巴恩斯柔和的脸部线条和无辜的圆眼睛，他的眼里满是困惑和担忧，“难道九头蛇掌握了克隆技术？还有瞬间移动？洛基加入九头蛇了？”  
“也许，”罗杰斯的脸在转向巴恩斯的瞬间充满柔情和保护欲，他走过去把手放在巴恩斯的肩颈处轻轻捏着，“不管是什么，我们会弄清楚的，别担心。”  
然后娜塔莎就发现原本蓄势待发的海面突然恢复了平静，明月如镜高悬在天空。  
还有这种操作？！  
她看向那两人，罗杰斯的手已经抚上了巴恩斯的脸颊。  
哦巴恩斯你这个磨人的小妖精！  
娜塔莎觉得脑子里尖叫的吐槽声可能是克林特不甘的灵魂。

“所以，你是为了这事来找我的吗？那个‘冬兵’？”罗杰斯回过头来问娜塔莎。巴恩斯也向她点头致意。  
“……某种意义上，是的。”娜塔莎懒费口舌，趁对方还没发现自己是个入侵者。“我需要和你谈谈。”  
罗杰斯点点头：“进屋说吧。”  
“不，我得和你单独谈。”  
罗杰斯挑挑眉，正要说什么，巴恩斯抢了一句：“我先把克林特弄回去吧。”他把怀里的人托了一下，“总不好让他一直这样。”说着，他给了罗杰斯一个安抚的眼神，又对娜塔莎笑着说，“我今天准备了俄式茶，你一定要尝一下。”  
“好的甜心。”娜塔莎也对他露出了平和的笑。不管罗杰斯的梦有多烦人，巴基·巴恩斯本人都值得一个真诚的微笑。

“你明知道我不会对他隐瞒任何事。”看着巴恩斯进屋，罗杰斯才略为严肃的对娜塔莎开口。  
娜塔莎克制住翻白眼的冲动。“事实上我是来带你回去的。”  
“什么？”罗杰斯深深的皱起眉，“我以为我们达成了共识并一直运转默契，突然这是怎么了？因为那个莫名冒出的冬兵吗？我会参与调查的，我愿意亲手毁了他，他不是巴基。但这些都不包括让我回去。我们早就说好了，你们在明我们在暗。我和巴基。”  
啊哦。娜塔莎努力保持自然。她知道罗杰斯误解了她的话，但她没想到这个梦里美国队长伙同整个复联向世界撒了一个谎，只为了和他的巴基一起浪迹天涯。  
她有些语塞，还有些疲累。空白的脑子里莫名想起克林特，如果克林特知道自己其实是死于一场伟大的爱情会不会好受点。  
算了，她要快点把这事办完。  
“好吧，”她举手示弱，“先不说回去的事。我和克林特下午在灯塔那里发现了些东西，看起来像些标记之类，我觉得你最好去看看。我们也不知道那个冬兵是谁，但如果有人在监视你们，至少我们需要转移。”  
罗杰斯脸色缓和了些，点点头：“走吧，去看看。”

“标记在哪？”罗杰斯翻开腕表表盘，下面有一个电筒。娜塔莎指着窗外的墙壁：“在外面，需要伸出去一点才看得到。”  
罗杰斯大半个身子探出窗口。“我没看到什么……”  
娜塔莎悄然蹲下，迅速抱住罗杰斯的双脚将他猛地掀了出去。  
罗杰斯高大的身体在黑暗里随着一声惊叫落进海里。  
娜塔莎站在窗口确认他完成了下坠，长出一口气。  
而后砰一声，她本能缩回身体，但肩膀仍被击中了。  
那个可爱小房子的窗口，端着枪的巴恩斯眼中的怒火与绝望隔着浓浓夜色也清晰可见。  
他开出了第二枪。  
娜塔莎蹲在窗口下，甚至能听到巴恩斯复仇的脚步声穿过整个沙滩。她讶异极了，为什么梦境还没有坍塌？难道罗杰斯还没醒？！  
但她来不及想了，巴恩斯已经在上楼了，她不可能在受伤情况下面对一个狂怒的巴恩斯。  
总之不能死在这里。  
她挣扎着站起来，翻出了窗口。  
飞身跃下时，她看见了抢到窗前的巴恩斯。他瞄准了她，但没有开枪。月光如此的明亮。他眼中的哀伤却浓烈到仿佛全世界的光都熄灭了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That means I saved Bucky and we go underground. Disguise ourselves, take new identities, live the rest of your natural lives outside the history books. We'll become hoboes if we have to. I don't care. Small price.”  
> ——《Captain America: Man out of Time》  
> 遁入地下，浪迹天涯的梗来自这段原文。这段话每次读起来，都像一封用刀尖在时光上刻下的情书。  
> 不屈，锋利，而凉薄。  
> 漫威史上最漫长而饱受磨难的爱情故事。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最棒的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，生日快乐❤

落进水里的速度快到不可思议，仿佛翻个身就滚进了海里。  
对于还没摆脱梦境这件事娜塔莎有点绝望，她想回到现实后一定要建议苏睿调整镇静剂的配方。  
为了躲避巴恩斯的枪口，她在黑暗里潜泳了一阵才向一片透着光的水面游去，希望能遇到一点人烟获得补给，至少换掉衣服。  
露出水面时巨大的光亮令她不适。难道遇到邮轮的探照灯了？她缓了会才能睁开眼。  
Holy shit.  
她置身于青天白日下，喧哗的都市噪音涌进耳朵，眼前是一座钢筋铁柱的悬索大桥。  
她认出了那是布鲁克林大桥，以及桥面上靠着栏杆谈情说爱的罗杰斯和巴恩斯。  
准确的说，是那个甜得像一颗夹心软糖的巴恩斯和他没有去参军的罗杰斯。  
这个罗杰斯虽然没有四倍血清，但似乎摆脱了哮喘的困扰，有着普通的健康身体，和依旧炫目的金发碧眼。  
他正笑着听巴恩斯说话，眼里浓稠的爱意像一汪蜜，随时都要漾出来。  
“天哪！”讲得兴起的巴恩斯突然抬头看到了她，惊叫起来。  
她赶紧缩回了水里。

“怎么了巴基？”  
“我刚才好像看到那个想找你当插画师的女士了！就在河里！”  
“哦，巴克，你就是不肯承认你被骗了……”

巴恩斯的抗议模糊在涌动的水下。进入梦境后，娜塔莎第一次真正感到了惶惑。  
她想了想，再次向水下潜去。  
比陆地上更容易丧失时间感和方向感，不一会只剩下水流包裹了她，同时又一片光出现在不远的水面上方。  
她小心翼翼的靠近。快到水面时，有不明物体没有规律的砸进水里，划出转瞬即逝的轨迹而后下沉。她躲开时注意到是些连着线路的金属结构。  
伸出头去，她看到了天空中正在分崩离析的母舰。被他们阻止了的洞察计划。  
靠近岸边的浅滩上，右臂脱臼的冬日战士正用铁手拖着昏过去的罗杰斯，步履蹒跚的上了岸。  
他没有立刻离开，而是观察了一阵溺水的罗杰斯，甚至帮他压出了胸腔里的水。  
而这里的罗杰斯也没有一直昏迷不醒，吐水后睁开了眼睛。  
时间刚刚好。来不及让他逃走。来得及让他喊一声巴基。  
罗杰斯努力撑着红肿的眼睛，神情比声音更破碎，亦更坚定。  
娜塔莎默默的看着冬兵的动摇和彷徨。看他眼里一闪而过，属于人类的，属于巴恩斯的明灭光芒。  
他终是架起罗杰斯，两人依靠着，跌跌撞撞的走入林中深处。  
他们甚至没有意识到水里的娜塔莎。

娜塔莎心中有了个模糊的想法。她再次潜进水中。  
这次她回到了康斯坦察的海里。  
罗杰斯正如一个幽灵般从黑暗的海水里爬上岸，伸手抱紧了难过到在沙滩上缩成一团的巴恩斯。  
明月高悬，星空绚烂。银色的沙滩和暗色的云广袤的舒展着。世界如此静寂，仿佛只容得下那一对相拥的灵魂。

万一他的造梦能力也是四倍呢？  
娜塔莎突然想起自己的那句笑话。  
她已经明白了，罗杰斯做了一个迷宫。打破了物理规则的循环结构。梦境的边界被他藏进水里。无论什么时候进入他的梦中，都只是随机掉落迷宫的一角。

但她要找的最终答案不在这里。娜塔莎重新沉入水里。  
这次她试着游久一点，再次遇到光亮时，她看到了瓦坎达。  
壮丽的瀑布轰鸣着落在眼前，她在峡谷的清潭里，周围空无一人。  
上了岸，翻过山谷，瓦坎达一望无垠的平原就冲进了眼底。娜塔莎沿着熟悉的路线来到一处坡地，远远的，几只羊悠闲的踏着步。晚夏初秋的浅金与浓翠间，空气里是果实与花的香气，一个人随意的坐在树下画着速写。  
“史蒂夫。”另一个身影匆匆的跑来，停在作画的人身前。他有着漂亮的振金左臂，长发撩起一半扎成一个小揪揪。  
“嗨，巴克。”罗杰斯眼里永远是温柔与爱。他将巴恩斯轻轻拉到身边坐下，亲了一下他的鬓角。“怎么了？”  
“……你不要生气。”巴恩斯有一点踌躇，但还是慢慢摊开手。掌心里是几朵残缺的玫瑰花，纯正浓烈的红色。  
罗杰斯轻笑一声，“又是你的羊吗？”  
巴恩斯丧气的垂下头，“我一个没看住，它们就跑进花圃了。你的玫瑰太漂亮了，它们总是忍不住要去吃。”  
“没关系，”罗杰斯牵住巴恩斯的一只手，歪着脑袋笑吟吟地看着他懊丧的脸，“我可以再种的，别不开心。”  
“说真的，给你的花扎上篱笆吧，这些羊太调皮了。”巴恩斯瘪着嘴。罗杰斯笑得有点宠溺又有点无奈，像不知怎么对付这个世界上最甜的小孩。他把巴恩斯拉得更近一点，揉他的脸，把他嘴角拉成一个微笑的弧度，在总是饱满鲜妍的唇上亲了一下。  
“好的，我待会儿就去做篱笆，”他柔声说着，额头抵着巴恩斯的。“我还会做一个玻璃罩子，把你的玫瑰花都罩起来，这样你的羊就不会吃了你的花。”  
巴恩斯笑起来：“我是小王子吗？”  
“是呀，你是布鲁克林小王子，也是我独一无二的玫瑰花。我会为你浇水，替你赶走小羊，拿一个玻璃罩把你保护起来，不让任何人伤害你。”  
巴恩斯笑出声：“你恶心死了。”他脸上红扑扑的，挂着不好意思，又甜蜜的笑容。

“嘿，cap！”空中传来的声音打断了他们，机械翅膀低空掠过，山姆敏捷的落在草地上，对他们吹了个口哨：“哇哦，我是不是打扰到你们了。”  
说着，他扮了个鬼脸。  
巴恩斯走上前笑着捶了他一下。  
罗杰斯看着他们玩闹，身后传来屏障打开的声音，一架昆式缓缓落下。  
舱门打开，红发女孩率先走出来：“队长。”  
罗杰斯笑着迎上去：“你好吗旺达。”  
“罗杰斯队长，史塔克先生表示他可能会迟到，但他坚持让我把这些先带来。”旺达身后跟着幻视，手上是一箱香槟。  
“没关系，我相信佩珀会确保他按时到达的。”罗杰斯笑着接过箱子，“走，我们去会场看看。”

瓦坎达的篝火宴会。特查拉邀请了所有人。  
奎尔和斯科特在尬舞，卡魔拉和霍普装作看不到的样子。格鲁特试图和每一颗植物交流，火箭追在他后面，并大喊着让托尼阻止彼得喝桌上的某种饮料。  
那他妈的是发酵果汁！看看格鲁特！跟喝了假酒一样！  
托尼表示好的我先来一杯，佩珀正在看旺达的新指甲没有注意到。幻视穿过托尼的身体拿走了他面前的杯子，换来托尼的大叫。  
班纳和斯特兰奇在离众人远一点的位置聊着宇宙，斯特兰奇甚至用魔法在空中画起了草稿。  
山姆显然已经喝醉了，在得意的做低空俯冲，突然一道闪电将他弹到了地上。山姆在地上不满的打着滚，冲索尔大喊你是不是故意的！洛基从他哥的背后探出头来笑道，是我故意的。  
克林特和德拉克斯在交换小零食，曼提斯和星云表示我们不吃垃圾食品谢谢。

娜塔莎隔着几棵大树，沉默的看着这一切。  
她的伤口还在疼，衣服也没有干。  
她想她只是太累了，才没有去打扰这场聚会。  
她竟然有点想哭。

她朝着林中空地的边缘走去，罗杰斯和巴恩斯背对着她，坐在篝火边，像一对真正的百岁老人一样，笑眯眯的看着上蹿下跳的众人，说着悄悄话。  
“嗨，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎停在光影的交界处。  
罗杰斯回过头，欢快的招呼她：“嘿娜特，你迟到了！”  
娜塔莎没有动。  
罗杰斯有些奇怪的起身走过来，在看清她肩上的血迹时变了脸色。  
“嘘。”娜塔莎做了个手势，向身后昏暗的树林里摆摆头，“我得跟你谈谈。”  
“好的。”罗杰斯担忧的皱起眉，回头看了看巴恩斯。后者一直在观察他们，这时站了起来。  
“嘿巴恩斯，”娜塔莎向他露出一个安抚的笑容，这次她不是真心的。“我需要借一下罗杰斯。”她露出了惯用的揶揄神情。  
巴恩斯笑了，看了罗杰斯一眼，点点头。  
“hey man！”山姆突然扑过来拍上巴恩斯的肩头，看到娜塔莎后开心的招手：“快来！他们有伏特加！”  
“马上。”娜塔莎侧过身，将受伤的肩膀藏在罗杰斯身后，看着巴恩斯被山姆拉走。  
“走吧。”她转过身，向树林深处走去，她知道罗杰斯跟在身后。

“我今天过得很不顺。”娜塔莎开口道。虽然可能只是现实里的一小时。她心想，习惯的耸耸肩，牵动了伤口。  
“看得出来。”罗杰斯担心的看着她，“也许我们该先处理伤口？”  
“那是因为我一直在你造的牢笼里东奔西跑。”娜塔莎没有接话，兀自说下去。  
“什么？”罗杰斯满脸困惑，“我造了什么？”  
“布鲁克林，华盛顿，罗马尼亚，瓦坎达，可能还有更多。”娜塔莎转身看他，“你造了一座名为后悔的监狱，有无数个时代和地点，而每一处场景都是你希望能够从头来过的时刻，每一个瞬间你都想要夺回你的巴基，无论从任何人，任何组织，任何天堂或地狱。”  
“其实从头到尾都只有一个梦境，这个梦境割裂成所有的时空，而每一个时空你都只想与他长相厮守。”  
“也许有其他人也能完成你的迷宫，但不会有人发了疯投射自己。在自己的梦里投射了千万个自己，去陪那千万个唯一的人。”  
“娜特，你到底在说什么？”眼前人仍是无辜而疑惑的看着她。  
“你不是真的，罗杰斯。”她的眼神平静而锋利，“你不在这里。”

“你想说，我不是我？”在瓦坎达欢度良宵的这个罗杰斯皱起眉。  
“是的，你只是一个投影，一个造像，你不是真实的梦主。”娜塔莎举起手中的枪，“而史蒂夫·罗杰斯最后悔的事是什么呢？猜猜看。”  
“娜特，”罗杰斯微微抬起手试图说服她，“你知道你赢不了我。”  
娜塔莎的嘴角绽开一个格外漂亮的笑：“我知道。”  
子弹自林中深处悄然而至，喧闹的宴会掩盖了它撕裂血肉的声音。  
“娜特！”罗杰斯慌乱的接住娜塔莎软倒的身体，心口一个利落的贯穿伤。  
他们后方的树影里，冬日战士放下了狙击枪。  
“你忘了，”娜塔莎望着罗杰斯，努力笑着，“你有一个永远忠诚的卫士。他是你唯一无法控制的潜意识。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我要从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜那里，  
> 从所有的金色的旗帜下，从所有的宝剑下夺回你，”  
> “我要决一雌雄把你带走，你要屏住呼吸。”  
> ——茨维塔耶娃
> 
> 啊，就当队长在梦里的瓦坎达过了个假生日吧_(:з)∠)_  
> 队长最后悔的事是什么？猜对的冬日战士送子弹一枚。


	5. Chapter 5

娜塔莎醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在大街上。  
街道整洁，宽阔。沿街漂亮的建筑，红砖房与未来感的大楼和谐共处。道旁树和小花坛精心选种了不同的四季植物，保证每一季都有不同风景。现在是金色的银杏铺满了道路，看来是深秋。  
娜塔莎疑惑的站起来。她觉得街景有些熟悉，但想不起来这是哪儿。  
她甚至想不起自己的名字。

太阳落山时，在路边呆坐的娜塔莎被饥饿感驱使着，试图找到点什么。  
但一个人都没有。  
大街上，房屋里。她沿途寻找，走过一个又一个的街区，筋疲力尽。  
没有任何人。  
她只发现每一栋建筑的门前，都有一束鲜花放在地上。  
有些不寻常，像是一种暗示，仿佛带着某种目的，比如说、比如……  
祭奠。  
这个词闯进她的脑子里，盘亘不去。  
她于是顺着摆满鲜花的道路走下去。她其实并不确定要去哪里。  
她只觉得似乎有什么重要的事要做。

她来到一处墓地。  
墓地在一座山上。绿草如茵，野花遍地，非常静谧。但整片墓园里，只有一处墓碑。  
墓碑安置在人造池塘的岸边，一颗巨大的山毛榉树伸出茂密的枝叶荫庇着它。  
碑前立着一个人。  
那人背影挺拔，但头发已经全白了。他一手轻轻扶在墓碑上，沉默的凝视着。  
娜塔莎尽量安静地走过去。无声的空气中有浓浓的哀伤，她不想惊扰他。  
当走到足够近时，她看清墓碑上只刻了一行字。  
Till the end of the line。

像是长久的黑暗猛地射入光亮，突然的记忆过载尖锐如刀，让娜塔莎的眉间疼痛乍起。  
是了，她引诱冬兵开了一枪，为了进入limbo。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯最后悔的事是没有从那辆火车上跳下去。救回巴基，或是和他一起下地狱。  
战争还没有胜利，世界还需要美国队长。所以他不能这么做。  
但并不表示他不后悔。  
甚至现在，这个世界再次没有了詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。  
他也还是不能随他而去。  
世界永远需要他，而他无法坐视不管。  
所以他去了梦里，去了limbo。  
那才是史蒂夫·罗杰斯真正的、唯一的，藏身之处。

“史蒂夫？”她轻唤一声，踏出一步。  
墓前的人转过身，娜塔莎不由自主的捂住胸口。  
那是老去的罗杰斯。  
真正的苍老。满脸皱纹，华发如雪。如果不是那双眼睛依然碧蓝如洗，清明坚定，她几乎不敢认他。  
“娜特。”罗杰斯对她微微一笑，“你还是来了。”  
娜塔莎慢慢皱起眉：“难道你……”  
“对，我知道我在limbo里。”

“你说得没错，我在梦里造了个迷宫。我就是想把他锁在记忆和妄念里，我自私。”  
“史蒂夫，没人会说思念是一种自私。”  
“即使我试用新药剂是为了在limbo里待得久一点？”  
“你说什么？”  
“我是说，这不是我第一次进入limbo。”

“大概第二次还是第三次使用药物睡眠时，我就掉进了limbo。”罗杰斯在草地上坐下。他老了，有点站不住。  
“什么？有人入侵了你的梦吗？”娜塔莎跟着他坐下，“我可不信在那样的美梦里你会自杀。”  
罗杰斯笑起来，“那你肯定也不相信，是冬兵偷袭了我。”  
“啥？”娜塔莎叫起来，“那个在上层梦境里对我们赶尽杀绝的冬兵？？那不是你的潜意识防卫吗，他怎么会攻击梦主？苏睿说得没错，你的防卫确实是武装军，只是我们都没想到是这样低碳的一支队伍！”  
罗杰斯笑出声，略显浑浊的呼吸回荡在他干枯的喉间，娜塔莎差点想伸手帮他顺气。  
“也许我的潜意识里一直有个念头，忘掉那些我应该做的，去做我真正想做的。”  
“比如和他白头偕老？”  
罗杰斯低着头微笑。  
“我为他造了一个布鲁克林。整座城市只有我们两个。”

原来如此。娜塔莎想起那眼熟的街景是什么了。是融合了过去与现在的布鲁克林。

“可是以前都可以叫醒你啊？”娜塔莎不明白，“如果你一直都在limbo里，怎么醒过来？”  
罗杰斯摊开手，几乎是得意的：“因为我有winter soldier。”  
娜塔莎被他绕糊涂了。

“即使在limbo里，他也还是会出现。而每次看到他，我都会想起一切。”  
“毕竟limbo里不会有一个无法控制的行走的核武器对吗。”娜塔莎撇撇嘴。  
罗杰斯又露出那种自得的小表情，“你简直难以想象他总是出现得那么及时。几乎每次我对自己开枪之后，苏睿就会给我一个kick了。我猜是他们准备叫醒我时弄出的动静还是被我接收到并传输给潜意识了，四倍听力的好处。”  
“等等，你对自己开枪？”  
罗杰斯理所当然的耸耸肩：“总不能等他对我开枪。我是说他确实会拿枪指着我，但眼神总是困惑而犹豫，让人心疼。要不是我知道那是我的潜意识，我会以为巴基真的站在我面前。”  
娜塔莎叹了口气。我是谁我在哪我为什么要主动领狗粮。

“所以，你每次进入limbo也是给自己一枪？”  
“对啊，我随身带着一把，还是你送的呢。”罗杰斯掏出一把迷你轻便的小手枪。  
“基督耶稣啊，”娜塔莎捂着脸呻吟，“你这么乱来就不怕在梦里失心疯了吗！”  
“这是布鲁克林，我每次来都像回家，巴基会在这里等我。”  
娜塔莎一时语塞。  
无人开口，风寂静的吹过草地。  
罗杰斯不自在的咳嗽一声。“我本来只想在这里待久一点……”  
“你说过了。”  
“……普通的药太容易醒了，而他一个人在这里等我……”  
“没人要责怪你，old man。”娜塔莎微微笑了一下，“我们只是担心你。很高兴你至少在这里与他共度了一生。”  
“是啊，”罗杰斯抚摸着碑身，“我也没想到一辈子原来这么快。”  
娜塔莎站起来拍拍手，“我也在这里待太久了，我猜我该回去了。”她低头看罗杰斯，“说起来你看到克林特了吗？”  
“哦，我早就送他回去了。”  
娜塔莎挑挑眉，“那也送送我呗。”  
罗杰斯摇摇头站起来，拿出枪：“你就不能照顾一下老人家自己动手？”  
“哇，这确实有点奇怪，”娜塔莎看着罗杰斯的枪口，“但也很好玩，我坚持由你来。”  
“好吧，娜特，”罗杰斯端起枪，“别害怕。”  
“等等！”娜塔莎突然有点心慌，“你会回来的吧？”  
罗杰斯笑了，他扣下扳机：“当然。”

娜塔莎睁开眼，苏睿轻声的向她打了个招呼，她过了一会才把眼珠转向她。  
“你还好吗？”苏睿问道。  
娜塔莎皱着眉，观察了一下周围。罗杰斯还安静的躺在床上。她站起来：“是的。我需要喝点水。”

娜塔莎取出一枚子弹形状的图腾，在餐桌上转着。子弹停下时，她长出一口气。  
“嗨。”身边传来克林特的声音。他看了一眼图腾，对她笑了：“见到队长了？”  
娜塔莎点点头。  
克林特摊开手：“一个只有他们的布鲁克林，哈？”  
娜塔莎笑了：“是啊。”  
“我差点饿死在那里，幸好在梦里他们也是做饭的。”克林特抱怨着，“闻着香气我才找到他们的房子。巴恩斯在做饭，他请我吃了一顿。我简直无法理解罗杰斯怎么能把投影做得那么真实。”  
“我没见到巴恩斯，我去的时候他已经去世了。”  
“哦，有点可惜，他还挺友善的。虽然我在limbo里完全不记得任何事，他就像一个可爱的、陌生的好心人，普通的生活着。然而在我跟他喝着茶闲聊时，罗杰斯从背后给了我一枪。他居然背后开枪！”  
娜塔莎笑出声：“可能他不想吓到你吧，既然你什么都不记得的话。”  
“好吧，可接受的理由。”克林特嘀咕着，抬头看她一眼：“所以，他会回来的吧？”  
娜塔莎看看桌上的图腾：“我猜是的。”

史蒂夫取下无名指上的戒指。他将戒指立在墓碑上，转了一下。  
身后传来脚步声，他回头看到不远处的冬兵正注视着自己。  
“我永远有你照看后背，对吗。”  
他笑着走向他，看着后者紧张的沉默着，似乎在纠结要不要逃走。  
非常可爱。他想。  
冬兵手上有把枪，史蒂夫握住枪口，对准了自己的心脏。  
“嘿，巴克，帮帮我。你知道我把最后一颗子弹让给娜塔莎了。”  
冬兵露出快要哭了的表情。  
史蒂夫再走近一步，近到他可以把头靠在冬兵的肩上，一手搂着他的腰，一手轻轻抚上他的脸颊。  
坚硬冰冷的枪口陷入他的衣服。  
“亲爱的，别难过。”他在他的耳边呢喃。“我们已经共度一生，我再也无法将你想象得更完美。”   
枪声回荡在空旷的墓园上空。  
墓碑上的戒指仍在旋转，一刻不停。

几天没吃没喝，只靠输液维持的史蒂夫醒来时，久违的感到虚弱。  
苏睿递给他一杯加了很多糖的牛奶。  
史蒂夫真挚的向她道谢。  
苏睿苦笑着耸耸肩：“独此一份的血清志愿者哈？”  
史蒂夫垂下头笑了。  
“嘿等等，”苏睿突然惊讶的提高声音，“你的图腾呢？！”  
史蒂夫看了一眼只剩淡淡戒痕的无名指，微微一笑。  
“用不着了。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 理论上图腾是不会留在limbo的，但是，私设嘛不要在意_(:з)∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> 我也不知道这算不算一个HE。我也不确定有没有把我的脑洞表达清楚。
> 
> 在我的理解里，史蒂夫有一个坚定而沧桑的灵魂，永远直面内心，limbo也奈他不何。如果说这世上只有一种英雄主义，就是看清生活的真相后依然热爱它，这说的就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。
> 
> 他不太可能做出为了巴基，弃信念与世界不顾，这样狗血而幼稚的事情。
> 
> 但不表示他不想、不压抑，哪怕只是一个念头。而念头是需要出路的。
> 
> 日有所思夜有所梦。偷三天日月借一生时光，这是他对命运虚弱的反抗。
> 
> 我想要给他一个反抗。
> 
>  
> 
> 复联三的时候，幻红这对苦命鸳鸯每次当众撒狗粮，我都觉得一旁忧郁的罗师傅满脸写着“我懂。我想吧唧”。
> 
> 他一百岁了。他有热血，但不会冲动。他心里有非常深的爱与伤口，但他缄默不语。
> 
> 我想为这样的罗师傅一大哭。
> 
>  
> 
> Hiraeth是一个语义复杂的单词，指代的是对一个这辈子再也没机会见到的地点、人物、事情或时间段产生了一种好像离乡背井般的思念感。
> 
> 也有人简单的解释为，a longing for home you can't return to, or that never was.
> 
> 我觉得这就是在描述消失的巴基对于史蒂夫的意义。
> 
> 他是他温暖的手套，冰冷的啤酒，阳光味道的衬衫，日复一日的梦想。
> 
> “我想抚摸你的后背，让你在天堂里的翅膀重新长出。”
> 
>  
> 
> HAIL STUCKY


End file.
